


Choke

by eltgertons



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Liam is sort of timid, Other, Reader has no specific genitalia, Reader is gender neutral, Short, reader is kinky, they/them pronouns because this is for all readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltgertons/pseuds/eltgertons
Summary: Liam’s partner wants something only he can provide.





	Choke

“I want you to choke me...” Liam choked on his breath, and looked at his partner in shock, not expecting them to be into that. He slowly, timidly reached his hand out to their neck, pausing briefly to make sure it was ok, they nodded and he continued. He wrapped his large hand around their throat, and his partner smiled before their lips parted, a moan tumbling out. Liam squeezed a bit harder, his breath catching in his own throat at the face they were pulling. He could get used to this.


End file.
